


his eyes are bright.

by kenmakitten



Series: oiken! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a cliche meeting lolol, fuck yes, kenma is an artist??, oh no, person - Freeform, tooru is a, tooru is a plumber., what the fuck is this, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakitten/pseuds/kenmakitten
Summary: kozume kenma is an artist, he looks at different peoples eyes to get inspiration.these eyes are by far the prettiest that he'd ever seen.





	his eyes are bright.

**Author's Note:**

> wOah iveonly written this because my friend and I are super duper into oiken,, follow me on Instagram thanks @/kzumekenma

he had seen many different coloured eyes before but these were different.

these reminded him of a forest and how graciously the leaves fall off the trees, because this mans landings ( that's what he thought?? ) were flawless.

he only knew that because, the first time they met was quite an unfortunate, awkward time.

they met while tooru was falling off a ladder.

unfortunate, hm? and to make it worse, kenma was the one that made the ladder drop.

as he was walking, while reading some news report about a new pokémon game that had just been released into stores in tokyo

he bumped into the ladder that oikawa was being held up with, making the older male wobble a little and look down at the younger.

kenma looked up at him as well.

then he noticed those eyes, they were so, so beautiful.

almost as beautiful as the man himself- that couldn't be possible.

so, he gathered up all of his confidence and smiled up at him.

"could you come with me?"

the older shrieked and nodded, being as gullible as he was.

this was no lie or hoax, not kidnapping either.

he just loved his eyes.

they walked into a paddock with daffodils surrounding them.

oikawa sat down on a seat while kenma sat down in front of his canvas.

"now, let me paint"


End file.
